L'iris de feu
by vague pastel
Summary: Bonsoir. Cette fiction est actuellement en cours de réécriture. Bien que désuète, n'hésitez pas à la feuilleter. Bien à vous. "Un civil, aussi doué soit il dans l'art de faire les nouilles, n'a aucun crédit dans un village ninja. Pour autant, Ayame est décidée à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Elle n'est pas la digne fille de Teuchi pour rien, et elle va le prouver !"
1. Un soir d'été

Ayame, comme tous les enfants de Konoha, était passée par l'académie du village. A l'âge de sept ans, elle était entrée dans la classe de Miyu sensei, professeur doux mais ferme, femme généreuse âgée à l'époque de trente trois ans. Ayame y avait appris les fondamentaux de l'école, avait perfectionné sa lecture, avait appris le calcul mental, appris l'histoire du village, et la topographie du pays du feu. Ayame avait adoré son apprentissage à l'académie, et au bout d'un an, lorsque sa voix se dessina, plus claire que le cristal, la fillette l'accepta, comme tout citoyen de Konoha se devant d'en entretenir la flamme. Ayame fit partie de ces élèves dont le chakra ne s'éveilla jamais, et c'est avec le sourire que la fillette rejoint, à presque huit ans, la vie civile de l'un des plus grands villages ninjas du monde.

* * *

La vapeur s'échappait de dessous l'étoffe avec une grâce infinie. Perdue dans la contemplation des discrètes volutes immatérielles, Ayame ne réfléchissait plus à rien, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de retourner au moment opportun les lamelles de porc sur la plaque. A point. Ayame n'oubliait jamais sa besogne. La jeune fille, à peine âgée de dix huit ans et en passe de devenir l'un des meilleurs artisans du village caché de la feuille, plongea distraitement un œuf dans une casserole d'eau bouillante, et se tourna vers son client.

"Et voilà!" Dit elle en terminant le dressage du bol de ramen avant de le déposer devant le ninja assis au bar. Celui ci, un jeune homme d'environ vingt sept ans, la remercia d'un plissement d'œil et abaissa le masque qui lui couvrait le bas du visage.

"N'empêche, qu'il est mignon!" Pensa la jeune fille en sentant ses joues rosir, consciente d'être l'une des rares personnes au village à avoir aperçu le visage du ninja copieur, et ce plus d'une fois. Timide comme elle l'était, Ayame n'avait pas pour habitude de reluquer les garçons, aussi beaux soient ils, mais elle avait toujours eu un petit faible qu'elle n'expliquait pas vraiment pour Kakashi. Son attitude détachée et sereine y était peut être pour quelque chose, tout comme l'aura qui émanait de lui, ne laissant personne indifférent. De plus, pour être honnête, son visage n'était vraiment pas désagréable à regarder.

Se concentrant de nouveau sur sa besogne, Ayame replaça une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns dans son dos, et, d'un habile mouvement du poignet forgé par l'habitude, sortit sans même le regarder l'œuf, désormais dur, de la casserole. Du dehors de l'échoppe, l'on percevait distinctement les voix des premiers passants profitant de leur soirée. Sans se retourner, la commerçante s'enquit des besoins de son client:

"Vous faut-il autre chose Shinobi san?"

"Je veux bien un verre d'eau." Répondit aimablement le Jônin qui venait de finir son bol. Lorsque la jeune fille se retourna pour le servir, elle fut un peu déçue qu'il ait déjà remit son masque, mais comme le disait souvent son père: il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses. Kakashi ajouta dans un plissement d'oeil:

"C'était délicieux Ayame san. Comme d'habitude."

à peine eu t elle le temps de répondre "Tout le plaisir était pour moi.", que trois personnes passèrent le rideau séparant le bar de la rue. Ayame les reconnut comme Sarutobi Asuma et Yuhi Kurenai, des Jônin eux aussi. Elle ne connaissait pas le troisième, mais la première chose qu'elle se demanda en le voyant fut s'il ne risquait pas de se couper les lèvres ou de s'abîmer les dents à force de mâchonner un senbon, avant d'accepter que, comme d'habitude, les ninjas étaient un peu excentrique, et que celui ci devait bien avoir une raison quelconque pour garder dans sa bouche une aiguille de combat. Les shinobis saluèrent leur collègue attablé, et s'assirent de part et d'autre de lui.

Asuma, en habitué des lieux écrasa sa cigarette par réflexe et la jeta dans le cendrier sur pied prévu à cet effet juste devant l'échoppe avant de revenir s'assoir, passant un bras affectueux autour des épaules de Kurenai. Ayame les trouvait adorables. Depuis son enfance, elle avait connu de nombreux couples et duos attendrissants, et dont certains étaient devenus clients réguliers du restaurant de rue de son père, séduits par l'ambiance simple et chaleureuse de l'établissement familial. Le couple de Jônin était l'un de ceux là. Aussi loin que remontaient les souvenirs d'enfance de l'adolescente, qui avait toujours aidé à l'Ichiraku, les premiers clients qu'elle avait apparenté à des amis étaient le quatrième Hokage et sa jeune compagne, friande de ramen, qui l'avait traîné de force dans ce qu'elle appelait "La meilleure échoppe de l'univers dattebayo!". Ayame, du haut de ses cinq ans, était restée muette devant la chevelure de blé et les yeux, si bleus, du jeune homme. Son silence avait déclenché le rougissement ce dernier et l'hilarité de Teuchi et Kushina, avant que Minato n'offre à la petite fille un sourire plus chaleureux que le soleil lui même, qu'Ayame lui rendit avec toute la bonhommie qui caractérise les jeunes enfants.

Interrompant d'un sourire franc le flot des souvenirs, la désormais plus si petite fille salua les nouveaux arrivants et s'enquit de leur commande. Tandis que les ninjas entamaient une conversation sur un évènement apparemment survenu dans une quelconque salle de réunion du village, Ayame s'activait pour préparer trois bols de ramen au bœuf.

Au dehors, l'artère principale de Konoha grouillait de lumières et d'odeurs variées, accueillant dans les bars et restaurants de rue civils et ninjas sortis savourer les premières nuits d'été du pays du feu. Quelques enfants traînaient encore dehors, insouciants et rassurés par l'aura familière et protectrice dégagée par les habitants du village. Ce moment de l'année était sans doute celui que la cuisinière préférait. l'été était long au pays du feu, et dans la région de Konoha, il durait une bonne partie de l'année, mais les hivers étaient si rudes que chaque habitant se lassait vite de la neige qui s'entassait pendant quatre longs mois, succédant à un automne très bref et laissant place à un printemps déjà clément, qui, à eux deux, ne duraient pas plus de deux mois. L'été était donc, en plus d'être d'un réconfort bienvenu, une saison à laquelle les habitants étaient acclimatés, largement mieux bâtis face à la chaleur qu'ils ne l'étaient pour supporter le froid.

Achevant le dressage des plats devant les clients comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire pour "éveiller l'appétit" disait elle, Ayame tendit leurs bols à Kurenai et Asuma avec un grand sourire. Sourire qui se figea lorsqu'elle arriva face au ninja au senbon, qui ne sembla pas comprendre le problème. Asuma toussota sans discrétion, et Kakashi sourit de son seul œil visible. Un ange passa au dessus du comptoir, faisant frémir la légère fumée s'élevant des repas.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" Hasarda le jônin, un peu perdu. Kurenai vint doucement à sa rescousse:

"Genma... ton senbon..."

"Eh ben quoi mon senbon? qu'est ce qu'il a mon senbon?" Répondit il d'un ton bourru sans se départir du dit objet. Il s'appelait donc Genma. Ayame le plaça directement sur la liste des gens mal élevés et/ou un peu mous du bulbe.

"Votre senbon, au même titre que la cigarette que votre camarade a eu la présence d'esprit de jeter avant de s'assoir, n'est pas un objet approprié pour déguster l'un de mes plats. voilà ce qu'il a vôtre senbon." Lâcha calmement la vendeuse dont le sourire figé n'avait plus rien de sympathique, sans lui céder le bol de nouilles tant convoité. Le shinobi marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'afficher un sourire narquois.

"Et donc vous me demandez de poser mon aiguille pour manger, c'est bien ça?"

"Tout à fait. Si cela vous pose un problème, vous connaissez le chemin." Répondit Ayame sans se départir de son sourire menaçant, ne prenant pas la peine de désigner la sortie. Genma, une lueur insolente dans le regard, fit vibrer ses lèvres.

"Et au nom de quoi le devrais-je, je vous prie?" Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit. S'il espérait l'impressionner, c'était raté. Celui qui voulait intimider la commerçante pouvait se lever tôt.

"Au nom du cruel manque de savoir vivre que constitue le fait de gâcher le goût de l'un de mes plats avec celui de l'acier. Vous aurez tout loisir de manger avec vôtre senbon lorsque je vous servirait mes plats dans des bols en laiton et que vous les mangerez avec des baguettes d'aluminium. Apprenez, Shinobi san, qu'il y a une raison à la fabrication de baguettes de bambous et de bols de céramique, et que je ne suis pas adepte de l'auto-sabotage artisanal. Enfin, nous ne sommes pas assez proches, et nous ne le serons sans doute jamais assez pour que je vous permette une impolitesse pareille. Je vous serais gré maintenant de déposer votre senbon."

"Impolitesse... Tout de suite les grands mots..." Commença Genma avec détachement avant de se faire interrompre.

"Asuma san ne mange pas avec sa cigarette."

"Mâcher et fumer en même temps n'est pas la chose la plus facile ni la plus agréable à faire..."

"Kakashi san ne mange pas avec son masque."

"Manger le visage masqué ne doit pas être évident non plus, même pour un génie comme Kak..."

"Vous êtes un mauvais perdant puéril et orgueilleux." Trancha Ayame. Sa voix était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus calme, mais son sourire avait disparu. Les yeux de Genma s'étrécirent.

"Et vous vous êtes une puriste frustrée et effrontée." lâcha t il avec fermeté. Très bien. Ayame détestait gaspiller, et n'appréciait pas non plus de se donner en spectacle de la sorte, mais elle avait appris à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, et comptait bien appliquer ici et maintenant l'enseignement de son père. Calmement, elle sortit par derrière, sans poser le bol de ramen qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, et fit le tour de l'échoppe pour réapparaitre derrière les ninjas. Regardant Genma dans le blanc des yeux, elle dit avec un grand sourire:

"Je suppose qu'en plus de tous mes terribles défauts je suis lâche?" Et elle renversa le bol. Le temps sembla s'arrêter autour du comptoir. Kurenai retenait à grand peine un fou rire, Asuma se mordait l'index pour éviter de se moquer de son ami, et Kakashi tentait de ne pas rire trop fort sous son masque.

Genma, ahuri, n'en revenait pas de l'audace de la gamine. Non mais où se croyait elle?! Justement... chez elle, c'était bien ça le problème. La brune était repartie de l'autre côté du comptoir, et commença à faire la plonge comme si de rien n'était. C'est en regardant le plan de travail, bien moins trempé que lui et pourtant orné d'une jolie flaque de soupe et de nouilles, qu'il remarqua que son senbon était tombé dans la manœuvre. Lentement, il se pencha pour le ramasser, le mouvement faisant tomber une tranche de bavette de son oreille, et se redressa, pour finalement regarder ses amis d'un air penaud. Les amis en question ne purent contenir leur hilarité d'avantage, et explosèrent dans un fou rire monumental.

De l'autre côté du comptoir, Ayame affichait un sourire satisfait. Il restait, pour une raison obscure, terriblement énervant, mais la défaite lui donnait un air perdu terriblement mignon, et l'espace d'un instant, La jeune fille eut l'étrange impression que l'énervement qu'il lui inspirait mis à part, ils auraient pu bien s'entendre tous les deux. Et puis, après tout, il avait fini par lâcher son senbon, non?

"Mais... Mais..." Parvint seulement à bredouiller Genma. Ayame lui décocha un regard sévère, mais son sourire témoignait de son manque de rancune face à la déconfiture du ninja.

"Quoi? vous n'allez tout de même pas pinailler alors que je vous fais cadeau de l'addition!" Genma ne put que cligner des yeux, des gouttelettes de sauce tombant de ses cils, déclenchant une seconde vague de rire chez ses acolytes.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Genma râlait avec le sourire. Il était en effet partagé entre l'énervement, il n'avait pas trente six uniformes et n'avait pas l'intention d'embaumer la sauce soja pendant un mois, et l'amusement. Cette joute avec la fille de l'Ichiraku lui avait fait un bien fou, il s'était amusé comme rarement.

D'ailleurs il semblait ne pas être le seul. Kakashi et Asuma riaient comme des bossus depuis plus d'un quart d'heure maintenant, et Kurenai était sur le point de replonger dès que l'un d'entre eux prenait la parole

Petit à petit, dans la nuit illuminée de Konoha, une idée étrange se fraya un chemin dans la tête du ninja dont le senbon avait désormais un agréable goût de bœuf mariné. Il avait envie de taquiner de nouveau la jeune fille. En fait, il était prêt à retourner autant de fois qu'il le faudrait déguster des ramen, tant qu'il pourrait revoir les prunelles d'obsidienne de la jeune vendeuse, dont il ne connaissait d'ailleurs pas le nom. Quitte à se prendre d'autres bols sur la tête. Après tout, ne disait on pas que la colère d'une femme valait d'avantage que son indifférence?

Coup de chance pour le Jônin, la colère allait définitivement bien au teint de cette petite vendeuse de nouilles.

* * *

**Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire, cette fois prenant place dans l'univers de Naruto, que j'apprécie tout particulièrement.**

**Cette histoire est donc centrée sur le personnage d'Ayame, mais tournera également (comme vous l'avez sans doute compris) autour de Genma, ainsi que des autres jônins de Konoha.**

**Évidemment, tout ceci n'aura lieu et de sens que si vous le voulez bien, c'est pourquoi je vous encourage à me faire des retours, quels qu'ils soient, afin que je puisse savoir si vous souhaitez faire de cette nouvelle une histoire plus longue et plus aboutie.**

**Si tel était le cas, j'ai d'ores et déjà une question pour vous.**

**Souhaiteriez vous un format de chapitres plus dense? Ou plus court, et donc plus régulier?**

**J'espère que vos commentaires m'éclaireront sur la question! ;)**

**Sur ce, je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, et vous souhaite une bonne journée!**


	2. Frustrante après midi

Ce jour là, malgré la chaleur ambiante, les jonins de Konoha en repos s'étaient donné rendez vous pour boire un verre. Il était encore tôt, mais de l'avis de certains, il n'y avait pas d'heure pour s'amuser.

Ainsi avaient ils atterri dans un bar peuplé essentiellement d'habitués, situé dans une venelle calme à deux heures de l'après midi, mais bondée de villageois passé dix neuf heures. Il n'était pas rare d'y croiser des civils, mais l'établissement dont il était ici question accueillait en général des ninjas venus fêter la fin de leur service, ou simplement désireux de faire partie d'un tout au retour d'une mission difficile. Que le tout en question soit l'air nocturne embaumant les nouilles et le saké était toujours préférable à la solitude d'un appartement froid après une semaine d'absence. C'en était même, d'avis de professionnel, bien souvent meilleur.

Un jeune serveur blond s'enquit des commandes du groupe avant de repartir entre les tables d'une démarche discrète et chaloupée.

Asuma exhala un nuage de fumée.

"Eh ben vieux? ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme ce soir!" Lui lança Anko en s'étirant paresseusement depuis l'autre extrémité de la petite table ronde, un sourire vulpin sur les lèvres. à sa gauche, Kakashi soupira discrètement sous son masque. Il fallait toujours que cette fille se mêle de ce qui ne la concernait pas, le pire avec la kunoichi étant qu'elle avait un don pour entrainer les moins médisants dans son manège, égrainant les ragots dans son sillage tels les couleuvres qu'elle cachait dans ses manches.

Face au ninja copieur, l'œil de Genma s'était mis à luire comme celui d'un chien s'entendant promettre un os bien juteux. ça n'avait pas loupé, ses deux camarades n'allaient pas lâcher ce pauvre Asuma avant de lui avoir tiré les vers du nez. C'était aussi ça le problème: le mentor de l'équipe dix passait sa vie à deviner les secrets d'autrui, il fallait bien que ça finisse par lui retomber sur le coin du bec.

Décidé malgré tout à soutenir son ami face aux deux commères, l'homme au cheveux d'argent donna un léger coup de pied au fumeur assis à sa gauche sous la table, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il était apte à faire taire définitivement les deux imbéciles si besoin.

C'est ce moment que choisi le serveur pour revenir, chargé de leurs commandes, coupant l'herbe sous le pieds d'Anko qui s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question. L'instant de répit fut malheureusement de courte durée; à peine la jeune femme eut elle but une gorgée qu'elle revint à la charge.

"Non, vraiment, tu as mauvaise mine. Qu'est ce qui peut bien te tracasser ainsi, mmh?"

"Rien qui te concerne, Anko." répondit tranquillement Asuma, d'une voix douce mais sans appel. La kunoichi afficha un nouveau sourire carnassier et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quand Kakashi prit la parole.

"Et si tu allais chercher des poux à quelqu'un d'autre Anko? Nous aimerions passer une bonne après midi..." Si la jeune femme ne réagit pas à la pique du jonin, elle saisit à deux mains la perche tendue plus tôt.

"Mais avec plaisir Kakashi! J'avais justement envie de savoir ce qui te rendait si guilleret ces derniers temps!"

L'homme au sharingan porta sur elle un regard morne.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

"C'est ça! Moi je suis certaine qu'elle a les yeux verts! Et je ne parles pas de l'héroïne du dernier Icha Icha..." Termina t elle, non sans glisser un regard entendu à son voisin.

De l'autre côté, Genma tombait des nues. Comment Anko pouvait elle penser que Kakashi fréquentait quelqu'un - de manière régulière du moins, tous les ninjas ou presque visitaient fréquemment des maisons de plaisir - ? C'était insensé! Certes, Kakashi était très bel homme, et son charisme n'était plus à prouver, mais le Tokubetsu jonin ne connaissait personne d'assez fou pour se coltiner le porteur du sharingan au quotidien. C'était un homme bien trop instable, et si Anko était nouvelle dans la bande des jonins, ce n'était pas son cas. Il connaissait kakashi depuis l'enfance, et, comme tous les camarades du dernier Hatake, savait qu'il était trop handicapé des relations humaines pour se voir impliquer d'une quelconque manière émotionnellement. Cela ferait d'ailleurs longtemps qu'il se serait casé s'il n'avait pas un passif psychologique aussi chargé: Un type comme lui n'aurait aucun mal à se trouver quelqu'un s'il le voulait.

Asuma prit une nouvelle bouffée de cigarette, avant d'écraser celle ci dans le petit cendrier sur la table de palissandre laqué. Il se leva, peu d'humeur à écouter les autres se chamailler. Kakashi l'imita, faisant grimacer Anko.

"Vous nous quittez déjà?"

"Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses." lui répondit le jonin masqué, acide. Arborant une moue frustrée, la Kunoichi se renfrogna, vexée de s'être fait moucher de la sorte. Genma affichait de nouveau son éternel air blasé, mais le fait qu'il venait de finir son verre prouvait qu'il ne comptait pas s'éterniser. Au delà de leur attrait commun pour les racontars, Anko et lui n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire. Au moment où les deux compères prirent les devants et quittèrent le bar, la fille aux serpents les héla une dernière fois.

"Kakashi! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la fuite est un aveu! je trouverais de qui il s'agit, tu verras!" Pour toute réponse, l'homme lui adressa un vague geste de la main ennuyé, avant de disparaître au dehors.

* * *

Genma avait quasiment emboité le pas à ses collègues, désireux de quitter les lieux. Laissant derrière lui une Anko irritée, il avait pris la direction de son petit appartement de fonction, entre l'hôpital et les quartiers commerçants. Une fois dans la rue principale de konoha, il s'était laissé guider par ses sandales, qui le menèrent machinalement devant l'Ichiraku. Surpris par le lieu témoin de son égarement, le jonin ne mit que quelques secondes à se décider. Après tout, il repartait en mission demain, il avait bien le droit à un bon repas, non?

C'est avec une flegme maitrisée qu'il passa sous les rideaux de l'échoppe, son fidèle senbon entre les lèvres.

* * *

"Tu ne veux pas en parler?" Demanda Kakashi après de longues minutes d'hésitation.

Il se sentait un peu bête, de réfléchir pendant un temps aussi long à la manière d'aborder un ami, simplement pour s'enquérir de son mal être. Parfois, il avait l'impression que tous ses efforts étaient vains, qu'il serait à jamais incapable de vraiment socialiser... Depuis quelques temps, c'était toujours dans ces moments là que le souvenir d'un visage doux apaisait ses craintes comme par magie. Kakashi sourit, son masque dissimulant un léger rougissement, et reporta son attention sur son ami.

"Et toi, veux tu parler de ce qui te fais rougir comme une collégienne?" La réponse qui n'en était pas vraiment une eut un effet immédiat; Kakashi ne tenait absolument pas à extérioriser ses sentiments maintenant. Il aurait d'ailleurs en temps normal arrêté de solliciter son compagnon pour se terrer dans un silence respectueux, mais...

"Un point pour toi... Mais moi, ça ne me rend pas malheureux." Le ninja aux cheveux d'argent attendit un instant avant de se lancer.

"Elle reviendra surement tu sais. Ce n'est qu'une mission de rang B après tout, et elle sait se débrouiller... les retards sont monnaie courante dans la profession... Tiens, regardes moi! Si chacun de mes retards était potentiellement synonyme de décès, vous auriez déjà tous les cheveux plus blancs que moi... Enfin. Je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas en parler, pardon. Je ne suis pas très doué pour consoler les gens de toute manière..." Poursuivi le ninja copieur avec un sourire désolé.

Asuma n'écoutait déjà plus son ami s'enfoncer dans sa maladresse, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était la première fois que Kakashi faisait preuve une tentative orale de compassion. C'était un spectacle inédit, et, étrangement bienvenu. Asuma sourit face à la gêne de son comparse. Qui que soit la personne que voyait Kakashi, elle avait un impact énorme sur sa personne, et cela lui faisait visiblement un bien fou. Le ninja copieur semblait avoir enfin pris conscience qu'il avait des gens sur qui compter, et encore plus, qu'il méritait d'être aimé et protégé comme il aimait et protégeait.

Le fumeur posa sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade dans une semi étreinte chaleureuse. Kakashi lui offrit un sourire sincère, le message était passé.

"Merci."

* * *

Genma frappa rageusement du pied dans un cailloux, qui vint s'encastrer dans une palissade de bois trois mètres plus loin.

Il était entré à l'Ichiraku pensant avoir l'occasion de taquiner un peu la petite serveuse brune, et s'était retrouvé un peu bête dans l'échoppe, planté face à un Teuchi souriant mais définitivement moins attrayant que la personne qu'il s'attendait à voir derrière le comptoir. Le jonin avait alors commandé un bol, l'air de rien, pensant pouvoir glaner deux ou trois informations au patron du restaurant. Il s'était montré d'un naïf! c'est qu'on ne faisait pas parler Teuchi aussi facilement!

Les clients s'étaient succédés, récupérant pour la plupart des plats à emporter, ne laissant ainsi pas à Genma l'occasion de parler en tête à tête avec le vieil homme. Lors qu'enfin il put tenter une percée, il se retrouva complètement démuni. On n'interrogeait pas quelqu'un sur un sujet potentiellement privé qui ne nous concernait pas. Le tokubetsu jonin grommela, termina son bol, reprit son senbon en bouche, paya, et s'enfuit presque, la queue entre les jambes.

Une fois la grande rue dépassée, on apercevait la patte d'oie qui menait de part et d'autre du village. Juste à l'est sur la droite se situait le quartier arsenal, un regroupement de logements de fonction bercé par la rivière, à l'ouest de la demeure du clan Nara. Au delà de l'arsenal, au sud ouest précisément, s'étendait l'immense quartier commerçant regroupant marchands civils et ninjas, et juste au nord passait la rue principale, séparée du quartier où vivait Genma par l'hôpital de Konoha. Genma d'ailleurs se trouvait bien embêté.

Il avait bien mangé mais se retrouvait malgré tout frustré.

Il ne pouvait que se l'avouer, il aurait voulu revoir l'air sévère mais indulgent de cette vendeuse dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom avant de partir pour le pays de l'herbe.

Dans ses veines, le sang de Genma ne fit qu'un tour. Il aurait vraiment voulu la voir juste pour la voir, et c'est ce qui le dérangeait le plus.

Il entra dans son appartement, rangea ses clefs, ôta ses sandales, lança rageusement sa veste sur son canapé, défit son bandana, et s'assit distraitement face à la fenêtre. Tout le trajet durant, il fut hanté par une paire sévère d'yeux de biche.

Il dormit peu cette nuit là.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici****.**

**Un chapitre plus court que le précédent mais transitif, puisque, comme vous l'avez peut être compris, une intrigue complémentaire vient nourrir la première. **

**Plus d'informations sur cette intrigue secondaire dans le prochain chapitre, qui ne saurait tarder car déjà rédigé en bonne partie, et que j'essayerais de poster avant mon départ fin juillet.**

**J'ignore lorsque je pourrais reprendre l'écriture après, mais certainement pas avant mi août.**

**Mais vous savez ce qu'on dit? La patience est en général récompensée. ;)**

****(Je pars donc sur ce format de chapitre, même s'ils pourraient se rallonger un chouilla en fonction de leur contenu.)****

**N'hésitez pas à me faire des retours, j'aime savoir ce que vous en pensez. **

**Je remercie d'ailleurs les commentateurs(-trices en l'ocurence) du chapitre précédent, merci beaucoup pour vos messages!**

**à très bientôt.**

**(et vive les "à" qui ne s'affichent pas en majuscules)**


	3. Première nuit

**Installez vous tranquillement dans votre fauteuil favoris en compagnie de votre musique préférée.**

**Profitez d'un instant de lecture hors du monde**

**plus que jamais au cœur du monde.**

* * *

**"there's no time like the present, I guess."**

**\- Hatake Kakashi -**

La température n'avait pas baissé depuis plus de deux semaines.

Lorsque Ayame rentra chez elle ce matin là, il devait être près de sept heures, et le thermomètre affichait déjà dix huit degrés Celsius. La jeune fille soupira. Comme tous les matins depuis maintenant deux ans, son père l'avait relayé au restaurant vers six heures et demi, et elle rentrait dormir après avoir assuré le service de nuit à l'Ichiraku.

L'avantage de travailler depuis presque toujours, dans un village où l'indépendance financière était aisément atteignable et synonyme de majorité, c'est qu'Ayame ne dépendait que d'elle même malgré son statut de civil. Elle avait quitté le nid familial à seize ans, et vivait dans un petit appartement suffisamment spacieux et confortable, au dessus de la librairie de Konoha, entre les sources du centre ville et le quartier marchand. Dans ce secteur vivaient principalement des ninjas, en raison de la proximité avec les logements de fonction, l'hôpital, les magasins d'armes et de matériel en tout genre, et les bâtiments de l'administration shinobi, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle ne se sentait pas étrangère à cette émulation qui ne la concernait pourtant pas, contrairement à la plupart des civils qui préféraient s'installer dans des quartiers plus excentrés.

Ayame faisait partie de ceux et celles qui n'oublieraient jamais les leçons du chef du village: chaque habitant a le devoir et l'honneur d'en entretenir la flamme et ninjas comme civils ont leur rôle à y jouer. La jeune fille avait beau faire partie de la seconde catégorie, elle était à sa façon indispensable au village. Sans les gens comme elle, les artisans et les commerçants, les shinobis n'auraient aucune attache solide à Konoha. Elle avait mit quelques années à le comprendre, mais elle aussi faisait bruler l'esprit du feu. Et malgré son manque d'aptitudes guerrières, la flamme scintillait chez elle plus que chez certains combattants de la feuille.

Arrivée devant chez elle, elle salua le libraire qui ouvrait sa boutique, et monta rejoindre son cocon. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à racheter du lait.

.

Lorsque le réveil sonna dans la petite chambre, Ayame était déjà éveillée. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle en ouvrant les yeux fut des plus décourageants: les pales du ventilateur plafonnier brassaient péniblement l'air chaud de l'après midi. Un coup d'œil à sa gauche lui appris qu'il était quatorze heures, horaire qu'elle connaissait par cœur, puisqu'elle réglait son réveil tous les matins en rentrant, mais auquel elle ne s'habituerait jamais vraiment. Vivre en décalé n'était pourtant pas si terrible, c'était même un fait plutôt courant dans un village caché, mais pour une raison quelconque, elle ne parvenait pas à s'y faire complètement.

Après s'être levée, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. L'inconvénient principal de dormir entre sept et quatorze heures, l'été notamment, était la température, et il n'était pas rare ces derniers temps qu'Ayame s'éveille en nage, des mèches collées au front, dans l'inconfort des draps autour d'elle.

Sentant l'eau fraiche lui tomber sur le visage, La jeune fille eut une pensée pour le ninja qu'elle avait corrigé il y a quelques jours.

Genma était son nom, peut être. Pour être honnête, elle n'en était plus certaine. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si c'était important, non? En se séchant les cheveux, après coup, sur son balcon, La commerçante se surprit à penser de nouveau à lui. Cela déclencha en elle un petit rire. Elle espéra d'ailleurs, de manière assez incongrue, le recroiser sous peu, au restaurant où ailleurs.

Quelle drôle d'idée.

Après un déjeuner léger rapidement avalé, Ayame sortit de la moiteur de son appartement, non sans laisser les fenêtres ouvertes, et se dirigea vers le parc du feu, à quelques rues de chez elle. La chaleur serait très certainement moins étouffante sous le couvert des arbres, auprès de la rivière. D'ailleurs, peu de téméraires se risquaient dans la rue à une heure pareille sous la canicule, mais elle atteignit rapidement le lieu dit, et y trouva le coin parfait pour s'installer.

Plongée dans la contemplation des rayons du soleil perçant le feuillage au dessus d'elle, la cuisinière n'entendit pas l'enfant arriver en courant vers elle. Lorsque le petiot trébucha sur les pieds de la jeune femme, elle fut d'abord très surprise, mais se reprit bien vite. Séchant les larmes de l'enfant qui ne devait pas dépasser les huit ans, elle lui offrit un sourire, que le marmot lui rendit.

"Toma!" Entendit elle appeler non loin. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année arrivait dans leur direction en pressant le pas.

"Iruka sensei." reconnu t elle le professeur qui ramassait son élève. Le brun se tourna vers elle, et un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres fines:

"Ayame san! comment vas tu?" La brune lui rendit son sourire. "Tout va pour le mieux! excepté cette chaleur bien sûr..." Elle se tourna vers le groupe d'enfants qui attendaient leur professeur. "Tu fais classe en plein air aujourd'hui?" demanda t elle. "Oui, il fait bien trop chaud à l'intérieur, et la cour de l'académie n'est pas assez ombragée pour les garder tous de l'insolation..." Le jeune instructeur afficha une moue concernée en englobant du regard sa petite troupe d'élève. Ayame sourit. Iruka était toujours très préoccupé par le bien être des enfants sous sa charge.

à seulement vingt deux ans, le chunnin était déjà considéré par la plupart des habitants de konoha comme le shinobi exemplaire. Pour Ayame, il était avant tout devenu un ami il y a quelques années lorsque Teuchi avait offert sans refus possible un bol de nouilles au gamin perdu qu'il était alors. La fille du commerçant, de quatre ans sa cadette, avait vite sympathisé avec lui, et ils s'étaient souvent revus, surtout depuis que le petit protégé du professeur s'était pris d'affection pour les plats de l'échoppe.

Les jeunes adultes se faisaient confiance, et cela comptait beaucoup pour Ayame. Malgré le fait qu'ils ne se croisaient qu'occasionnellement, Iruka était l'une des seules personne à qui elle pouvait parler librement de ses doutes les plus intimes, et il le lui rendait, se confiant plus qu'à son tour sur ses angoisses les plus secrètes.

Teuchi avait longtemps taquiné les jeunes gens sur une future mise en couple, mais il n'y avait jamais eu que de l'amitié entre eux - Ayame avait d'ailleurs compris très vite après quelques années qu'Iruka n'était pas vraiment adepte de la gente féminine - et ce lien représentait beaucoup à leurs yeux.

L'instructeur, prêt à rejoindre ses élèves pour terminer son cours de l'après midi, prit cependant le temps de demander si l'Ichiraku était ouvert le soir même, ce à quoi Ayame répondit positivement.

"Tu payes encore le repas à Naruto?" le taquina t elle.

à son grand étonnement, le ninja rougit, et gratta nerveusement sa cicatrice, geste qu'il n'effectuait qu'en cas de stress ou de malaise. "Non... mais je ne serais pas seul pour autant." répondit il avec un sourire discret qui en disait long. Le visage de la brune s'éclaircit, et elle offrit un sourire rayonnant à son ami. Pas besoin de le questionner d'avantage, les signes ne trompaient pas. Les yeux toujours plissés par un sourire plus grand qu'elle, Ayame salua le professeur qui rejoint ses élèves.

.

La plus jeune vendeuse de nouilles de Konoha avait meublé avec oisiveté les heures qu'il lui restait avant d'aller travailler. Elle avait pris le temps de faire le tour du parc, était passée racheter des condiments pour l'échoppe, avait flâné entre une boutique de vêtements et la librairie, avant de remonter se changer. Après une douche fraiche, elle avait alors troqué la tunique bleu roi qui la protégeait du soleil des épaules aux genoux pour son Yukata blanc, et remonta ses manches.

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle n'avait pas cessé d'y penser. Et tandis qu'elle assurait une commande à emporter, tranchant avec expertise le chou à l'aide de son nakiri fétiche, Ayame se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse pour son ami. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Iruka sortait avec quelqu'un, mais il s'agissait bien de la première fois qu'il ramenait une personne à l'Ichiraku, lieu intime et très personnel pour le jeune homme. Qui que soit cette personne, elle devait signifier beaucoup pour lui. Sa jeune amie n'en fut que plus heureuse, et prit le temps d'adresser une prière silencieuse à son ami, bénissant du même coup, qui qu'il soit, l'amoureux secret d'Iruka.

Ajoutant la touche finale - les graines de sésame faisaient tout - dans les tonkotsu ramen qu'elle préparait, Ayame jeta un œil à la petite horloge suspendue à gauche légèrement au dessus du noren, rideau de lin séparant le banc de restauration de la rue. Le cadran affichait dix neuf heures trente passées. La cuisinière déposa soigneusement le bol dans le sac en papier destiné au transport de la commande. Sa cliente devait passer dans moins de dix minutes. Et Iruka n'avait pas donné d'heure d'arrivée. La jeune femme ne tenait déjà plus en place.

Interrompant le flux de ses pensées - qui entre parenthèses commençait à déborder - quelqu'un pénétra dans l'échoppe. Ayame fut juste un peu déçue qu'il s'agisse de Kakashi. Elle aurait bien aimé voir arriver Iruka et son prétendant. Ceci dit, le jounin était aimable, et sa compagnie l'aiderait sûrement à voir passer le temps plus vite.

"Bonsoir kakashi san!" Salua gaiment Ayame.

"Bonsoir" Répondit avec entrain le jeune homme.

"Qu'allez vous prendre ce soir?" S'enquit la vendeuse avec un sourire.

"Rien pour le moment, merci. J'attends quelqu'un." Ajouta le Shinobi, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

"J'ai entendu dire que Kurenai san n'était pas encore revenu au village..." Engagea timidement la jeune fille. Ayame pensait que le ninja aux cheveux d'argent attendait ses comparses habituels pour diner. Mine de rien, elle s'était mis à apprécier la compagnie de ces jounins, qui, à leur manière, la laissaient rentrer dans leur cercle restreint. L'absence d'un membre d'une équipe devait être une épreuve. La jeune fille fut à cet instant très heureuse d'être une civile, et se senti plus que jamais solidaire avec tous ceux qui étaient confrontés quotidiennement à l'attente et l'angoisse.

Kakashi s'apprêtait peut être à répondre, sans doute - impossible de savoir avec ce satané masque sur le visage - lorsque la cliente attendue par Ayame passa sous le noren blanc de l'Ichiraku. La cuisinière salua chaleureusement la nouvelle venue, et prit le temps de servir un verre d'eau à Kakashi, qui accepta le présent silencieusement, avant de tendre son sac à madame Otonashi, la femme du tenancier des sources du centre ville.

Kakashi fixa son verre d'eau quelques instants. Il n'était évidemment pas question de se démasquer devant la cliente de passage. Ayame était peut être la seule personne à lui donner d'autorité un verre d'eau à chaque fois qu'il arrivait, quelle que soit l'heure, quel que soit le temps, sous prétexte que "Vous devez avoir la gorge sèche avec ce tissus en travers de votre bouche tout le temps. Il faut vous réhydrater." Cette sollicitude était étrangement source de chaleur dans le cœur froid du ninja copieur. Peu de personnes se souciaient ainsi de lui sans rien attendre en retour. Il les comptait sur les doigts de la main. Teuchi et sa fille étaient de ceux là. Et bien sûr...

Un visage souriant encadré de cheveux bruns s'imposa à lui, et Kakashi laissa échapper un léger rire. Il était bien la seule personne à s'immiscer ainsi dans son esprit; Sans demander la permission, mais sachant toujours se faire regretter en disparaissant. En fait, lorsque l'instructeur de l'équipe sept y réfléchissait, il n'y avait qu'une personne à s'être approprié ainsi les droits de son sourire. Et la perspectives de retrouvailles presque imminentes déclencha chez lui un irrépressible mais néanmoins léger frisson.

C'est à cet instant que Kakashi se rendit compte que la vieille dame était repartie avec son plat.

Et se maudit intérieurement de ne l'avoir pas remarqué avant.

Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une explication logique à son ignorance passagère, et le jeune homme eut tout le loisir de vérifier sa théorie en relevant la tête; Ayame était elle aussi perdue très loin derrière le voile de ses yeux, ces derniers suspendus dans le vague, quelque part entre les aiguilles de l'horloge murale. Cela expliquait qu'elle n'ait pas rentamé la conversation.

Suivant le point de fuite créé par le regard de son homologue, le jounin dirigea lentement son œil vers l'Horloge murale.

à peine eut il le temps de constater les vingt heures qu'Iruka pénétra dans l'échoppe.

.

Le chunnin avait pris place au comptoir, à la droite d'un Kakashi souriant - à en croire son œil plissé - mais quelque peu timide - sans doute la présence d'une tierce personne le mettait il légèrement mal à l'aise - et face à une Ayame qui ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que la venue d'Iruka non accompagné impliquait.

Si la jeune fille avait déjà quelque doute, la main du professeur époussetant distraitement une peluche sur l'épaule du ninja d'élite et le sourire doux empli de ce "petit quelque chose qui faisait tout" que le brun adressa à Kakashi finirent de transformer son expression indéchiffrable en un choc apparent, auquel succéda très vite un sourire plus grand que son visage.

Après avoir pris leur commande - tâche rapidement expédiée, Ayame connaissant par cœur les goûts d'Iruka en matière de ramen, et Kakashi ayant déjà son menu en tête - la cuisinière se mit à l'ouvrage.

Tournant le dos au jeune couple et ne disposant pas d'yeux dans la nuque, elle ne pouvait évidemment pas voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du bar. Elle disposait cependant d'une bonne ouïe, entrainée par les frasques répétées des garnements jouant dans le restaurant, ce qui lui permit de décrypter de légers frôlements de mains ainsi que le fugace mais caractéristique son d'un baiser volé. Se laissant gagner par l'instant, Ayame laissa apparaître un sourire attendri sur ses lèvres.

Se retournant brièvement pour tendre leurs verres fraichement remplis aux ninjas attablés, la brune fut prise d'une idée aussi soudaine qu'inhabituelle. Elle n'était pas sensée faire cela, bien entendu, mais une aussi légère entorse au règlement ne ferait de mal à personne.

Et puis elle devait bien ça à Iruka.

Offrant un sourire aux amoureux, elle sortit prestement par la petite porte de service, et réapparut derrière eux. En quelques secondes, la jeune fille avait fait coulisser les panneaux de bois faisant office de portes, isolant l'Ichiraku de la rue déjà animée.

Elle revint silencieusement derrière son comptoir et repris sa besogne comme si de rien n'était, mais le regard qu'Iruka lui adressa et le "Merci" à peine murmuré par Kakashi déclenchèrent son hilarité passagère. Face à l'expression interrogative de ses homologues, le léger rire de la brune redoubla.

"Vous êtes vraiment adorables tous les deux. Je n'ai jamais vu Iruka si timide lors d'un rendez vous galant. J'espère que vous le traitez avec autant de sérieux qu'il le fait avec vous, Kakashi san. Vous avez d'ailleurs plutôt intérêt!... Enfin. Vous avez l'air heureux. Vraiment. Continuez comme ça."

Si le brun sembla vraiment touché par le discours de son amie, son compagnon resta de marbre un instant, avant d'abaisser son masque pour prendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

Le tissus sombre resta plié dans son cou, sorte d'assentiment silencieux. Ayame se vit bien plus émue par le geste qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, et le jounin sourit à son verre d'eau, faisant vibrer le grain de beauté sombre au coin de sa lèvre.

Après tout, la jeune fille avait déjà vu son visage plusieurs fois, et ils resteraient entre eux. Cela ne pouvait pas lui nuire. "Un pas de plus vers l'empathie" aurait sans doute dit Asuma.

Simplement sa manière à lui de marquer l'importance du moment.

Au dehors, les badauds vaquaient d'un lieu à un autre, papillonnant entre les échoppes de nuit.

Il aurait vraiment fallu chercher la petite bête pour apercevoir la luciole luisant d'un vert chaud posée sur la légère moulure de la porte de l'Ichiraku. Heureusement pour les plus paresseux, il suffisait de lever la tête pour se livrer à la contemplation d'un ciel superbe, comme on en voyait parfois au pays du feu, durant les plus belles nuits d'été.

Iruka et Kakashi ne quittèrent pas l'échoppe avant l'avènement du jour nouveau. Kakashi les téléporta directement dans l'appartement d'Iruka, sur le balcon, au dernier étage. Si Ayame se posa quelque question sur la suite des évènements, elle se reprit bien vite. La curiosité était un vilain défaut.

à quelques centaines de mètres de là, deux ninjas que tout opposait en apparence savouraient l'une des premières de toutes les premières fois qu'ils allaient vivre.

La voie lactée s'offrait un détour par dessus leurs têtes, le vent léger de la nuit chantait pour eux, les étoiles guidaient avec indolence leur chemin jusqu'au delà des cieux, même la lune se proposait de les bercer tous deux. Ils se savaient déjà sur la même longueur d'onde, surtout à en croire le courant véritablement foudroyant qui les traversait à l'heure actuelle, mais aucun des deux amants n'eut été assez fou pour décliner si belle proposition.

Si l'on souhaite la nommer autrement que "nuit d'amour", ce fut leur premier véritable diner.

* * *

**Bonsoir**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.**

**Je poste donc le troisième chapitre, et malgré ma longue absence à compter de demain, 7h, je me ferait un plaisir de lire vos retours une fois rentrée de la transhumance.**

**Je n'épiloguerais pas sur ce chapitre, il parle de lui même (j'espère)**

**Nous retrouverons tous nos protagonistes dans le suivant, mais l'intrigue se corsera.**

**(Je ne peux pas tenter éternellement de vous noyer dans la guimauve...)**

**Un grand merci aux rédactrices des commentaires sur les chapitres précédents, j'adore connaître votre avis et échanger avec vous. ****Le saviez vous?**

**Portez vous bien**


End file.
